Interesting Strangers
by Byakugan89
Summary: Harry somehow ends up in Feudal Japan, where he meets the Inutachi. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea from an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The scene was when Toph stormed off after fighting with Katara, and she ran into Iroh. They had tea, and talked. The title comes from Iroh himself, when he talked about having tea with an interesting stranger. I do not own Harry Potter, the spells, nor do I own Inuyasha or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

(~~~ POV)

I was wandering around this foreign place. I had no idea how I ended up her. I looked around myself, seeing nothing but trees, and plants. I knew I was in a forest, but I didn't know where.

Last thing I remembered was hanging out with my friends and playing Quidditch with my team. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was here...wherever 'here' is, anyway. I stopped, when I spotted smoke. A campsite stood not too far from where I was. I walked towards it catiously, not knowing who I'd run into. Friend, or an enemy.

The group I saw was certainly strange. There were 4 adults, a little kid and a strange looking cat.

One of the people, a man, wore a red outfit, and held a sword. He had long, silver hair and what looked like puppy ears on the top of his head.

The other man in the group wore purple robes, and had beads wrapped around one arm. I noticed the hand of that arm was covered. I wondered why. He had short black hair, which I realized was in a tiny ponytail in the back.

There were 2 women in the group. The older of the 2, had a black, skintight outfit that had pink plates on it, she carried a large boomerang.

The younger girl, looking close to my age, wore what looked like a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. It had a white blouse with a red tie, and a green mini-skirt.

The little kid, I could not tell if it was a boy or a girl, wore a blur-green shirt with a feather pattern, orange vest, and dark blue pants. The child had red-orange hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and had a blue bow. The child had what looked like a fluffy tail.

The cat was the strangest looking. It was very small, and had two tails. It made me think of that big dog my friends and I met in our first year of school. Fluffy was its name.

I watched as the ears of the silver-haired man twitched and he growled.

"Who's there? You better come out!" He shouted. The others got up and gathered their weapons, ready to attack. I pulled out my wand, ready to defend myself if I need to. I came out to where everyone can see me.

"Keh. Just a weak human." The man with silver hair stated. "Does he have any jewel shards?'' He asked the girl next to him.

"No, he doesn't. He has a pure heart." The schoolgirl replied. Everyone relaxed slightly, except the man with the puppy ears.

"Doesn't he look strange to you?" The man in purple asked the group.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like he's from around here." The older girl stated.

"Where are you from?" The school girl asked, everyone listened, curious about me.

"Great Britain." I replied.

"Great Britain?" the little kid asked. "What's that?"

"Its another country, far away." The schoolgirl replied. She pulled out a textbook from her yellow bag. And opened it to the back pages.

"This is where we are," She told them, pointing to what I suspected was a map. " This is Great Britain, where he is from." She looked back up at me.

"What year were you born?" She asked. It was an odd question, but these were odd-seeming people, so I decided to answer.

"1980." I replied. Everyone looked confused, except the girl, who just seemed surprised.

"Must be from your time Kagome." The child said. I wondered what he meant.

"Keh! Then how did he end up here?" The silver-haired man replied, glaring at me.

"May we ask for your name?" The purple man asked.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" The older girl asked. The younger girl, I now knew as Kagome, nodded approvingly. She stood up.

"I am Kagome Higarashi, Priestess." She stated. The other girl stood up.

"My name is Sango, and I am a demon slayer." She told me. The purple robed man stood up next.

"Miroku. Monk." Was all he said, as his hands went to Kagome and Sangos backside. Both girls jumped, hit him, and yelled "Hentai! all at the same time. The other man shook his head and muttered "lecher." He stood up and watched me, his ears twitching.

"The names Inuyasha, Inu hanyou."

"Hanyou? Inu?"

"He's a dog half demon. The kid replied. " My name is Shippo, Fox demon. And this is Kirara, she is a two tailed cat demon." Shippo, whom I now knew was a boy, replied.

" My names is Harry Potter, and I am a wizard."

"Wizard? As in spells and potions?" Kagome asked. I nodded.

(Kagomes POV)

I was about to reply, when I felt a tainted jewel shard approaching us. The wind picked up and we all jumped prepared to fight.

"What do you want Kagura?" Sango yelled.

"Who cares what she wants. I'll still kill her! Inuyasha replied.

"I'll suck her up with my wind tunnel!'' Miroku called.

"Stop! She is surrounded by Saimiyosho!" I replied as I stopped him from unwrapping the beads on his arm. I ran to the tree root where I had my bow and arrows. Kagura pulled out her fan as I prepared to shoot her.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted, and her fan flew out of her hand. I grinned at the young wizard before firing my arrow, which I had fed some of my miko energy into just before letting it go.

She vanished as quickly as she came. We all turned to look at the futuristic male. I was curious about something.

"What was that? I asked.

"Disarming spell. She was going to attack so I disarmed her." He replied.

"Cool" Shippo smiled. Harry looked at us with the same curiosity.

"What was all that about just now?" He asked.

"Kagura is a wind demoness who was created by an evil spider hanyou named Naraku. We are in a war of sorts with him." Shippo stated.

"It started 50 years ago, when my last incarnation, a priestess named Kikyou found in immobilized thief named Unigumo. She took care of him in a cave near her village. He melded his soul with low level demons to become Naraku." I told him.

"He was in love with Kikyou, but she wanted me, so he made us believe we had betrayed each other. He transformed into me, and tried to steal this powerful jewel from her. She went after me and sealed me to a tree. " Inuyasha continued.

"He took control of my brother, and killed everyone in my village. Now he controls him, and uses him for his horrible schemes." Sango stated.

"My grandfather fought him 50 years ago, and he put a curse on my family. It won't go away until he is dead." Miroku finished.

"My world, the wizarding world is at war as well. We are fighting a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He was powerful back 15 years ago. He has followers, called Death Eaters, who enjoy torturing and killing others. When I was 1 years old, he killed my parents, and my Godfather when sent to prison for it. He tried to kill me but he failed. He disappeared for a while, but has come back, though very few people believe me. Last year, during the amazing and dangerous tournament, he came back. I found myself with a classmate in this graveyard. He killed my classmate and took some of my blood to remake his body.

" I am suppose to be the key to his destruction, but I'm not sure what I am suppose to do yet. I can see into his mind, when he is really angry. I can see what he sees, and feel what he is feeling."

That's scary." Shippo replied.

"I have to go now, but how?"

"There is a well nearby that we can use to get to my house. Kirara can you take us to the well?" I asked, looking down at the cat. It mewed softly, before being engulfed by flames. When the flames disappeared, Kirara was different. Now she looked like a red-eyed Saber tooth. I got on her back and helped Harry up. Then off we went.

It took us an hour to get there. I got down in the clearing and Harry looked around. He spotted the well.

"This is that way home?" He asked. I nodded, as we both got to the lips of the well. We both jumped together and we lande3d a little too softly at the bottom of the well. We climbed up the ladder and got out of the well house. From there he said his goodbye and suddenly vanished from sight.

"Well, what do you know? It's not everyday I meet such an interesting stranger." I thought to myself as I grabbed some stuff before returning to Inuyasha and the others.

(~~~ POV)

"Interesting Strangers Indeed." I said as I watched the young Gryffindor I so well liked disappeared. The black cat beside me in the tall tree purred her agreement. Before we too, vanished.

Well, this was an interesting story now wasn't it? ^. ^

Can anyone guess who was watching from the tree? LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Stop SOPA 2014. Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics (including fanfiction. Net), fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA. 


End file.
